Breaking the Ice
by Gentle Winter Dreams
Summary: Love, hatred. Two faces of the same coin. It spins between two people and when it stops, it falls to reveal only one face. Love or Hatred? No one can tell. One-shot. Crummy summary.


_**Author's notes:  
**_Dreamer: Another romance fic… Oh joy…-_-|||

Sky: Really, why are you so upset? The last one went well enough.

Helen: He personally believed that he didn't have a romantic bone in his body. The sudden spurt of romance is disturbing him.

Sky: Oh well. (Shrugs)

Helen: The E.N.D does not own Inazuma Eleven nor does he own Rebecca-san. (Rebecca: You got that right!)

* * *

**愛を至福である**

_**Breaking the Ice**_

I hate that Utsunomia. He thinks he's so great, but I know he's nothing but a talented looser.

People may think you are so awesome, but you're nothing but a pint sized soccer nut. I will get you, mark my words. But ironically I hate you for another reason.

You make feel like I'll suffocate every time you look at me. I feel light-headed. But I'll get you yet…

I think as I walk to school. As expected, I can see the idiot and his team practicing on the school field. I was unsurprised to find my best friend, Angel Starling cheering them on.

I was pleased, but annoyed to know that she finally confessed to Gouenji. So they're an item now, and I have nothing to distract me from my mounting annoyance of Utsunomia (Though threatening the broken-hearted Gouenji fan-girls was a good alternative distraction).

Like the school didn't have enough soccer-nuts before, that moron had to transfer to Raimon after the FFI. It was bad enough I lived so close to his house that we were practically neighbours, and now I have to endure his cutie-pie act at school too.

"Hi!" I say as I approach Angel. She looks so happy, I can't help but smile. But I wish she fell in love with someone who wasn't always followed around by that Utsunomia.

"What's wrong Rebbi-chan?" Angel asks me. I guess that smile left me when I thought of the imbecile.

"Nothing, just wishing that Utsunomia would vanish somehow." I say, seriously agitated for some reason.

"What's with you and Tora-kun? He's such a nice guy, and you act like his Adolf Hitler or something." Angel says, passing a water bottle to Gouenji.

"Hey, Rebbi-san! Could you pass a towel?" Urgh, couldn't find anyone else could you?

"Get one yourself Utsunomia!" I yell towards him. He looks rather surprised and sad, and I feel a strange twinge.

"Rebecca!" Angel scolds. I "Humph!" and walk away.

The school day ends and I just can't wait to go home. Angel was lecturing me the whole day about how I shouldn't blow my top for no reason. And when she was not lecturing me she was being disgustingly lovey-dovey with Gouenji. As I was going home, I heard an all too familiar voice call me.

As I turn around, I curse my fate. _Utsunomia._

"What do you want?" I ask irritably as he approaches me.

"I was hoping we could go home together!" he said cheerfully. I curse inwardly. I don't have a good enough reason to say no.

"Fine." I huff. So we start to walk side by side. If I was feeling agitated this morning, it's nothing compared to what I was feeling now. Why does he make me feel like this? Why do I hate him so? And why doesn't he mind me yelling at him for no reason?

We walked in silence and he suddenly says, "Um… Rebecca-san? Why do you dislike me so much?"

Damn. He asked me the same question I was asking myself. I guess there's no choice.

"I don't really know… You make me feel weird I guess…" I answer awkwardly.

"Why? I didn't do anything; I just want to be friends."

Friends... After acting so rude for so long…

"I guess I was being a little too harsh… I guess we can give it a try." I say, and astoundingly, I feel a lot better.

"That's great!" He exclaims happily. I feel a little lighter. Maybe I was being silly…

The next few days are a lot better, the best since I moved to Inazuma town. Angel was pleased that I ended this one-sided war, Toramaru turned out to be a lot of fun. But still… He did make me feel weird.

So, like any other day after the truce, I am going home with Toramaru. He's acting a little down. He's been like that the whole day. I feel worried. Whenever I try to ask him what's up he just changes the subject. Suddenly, Nonomi comes running "Toramaru-kun! Utsunomia-san fell unconcious! She's been taken to the hospital!"

What? Toramaru's mom… So that's why…

Toramaru didn't even wait for me; he just dragged Nonomi with him, probably asking her which hospital she's been taken to. I decided to follow them, which was a little hard considering Toramaru was very fast, even though he was literally dragging Nonomi along with him. I was really out of breath when I finally reached the hospital.

I finally catch them at the reception desk. Toramaru was almost in hysterics and Nonomi was trying to calm him. I feel sorry for him, and a lot more which I can't explain.

After the receptionist told us the room number, we went together. Toramaru was nearly in tears and for some reason I feel my heart clench. We reach the room and a doctor was seen coming out of the room.

"Doctor, how is she?" Toramaru asks.

"She's not completely stable yet. We can't say anything yet." The doctor explained grimly.

Toamaru seemed devastated, and I felt so helpless. But I can't help him… I wish I could…

The doctor said we couldn't visit Utsunomia-san much to Toramaru's dismay. So we waited outside. I looked at Toramaru who was sitting beside me. He looks so depressed, I felt like I had to do something. So swallowing hard, I put my hand on his and squeezed. He seemingly didn't notice it but I still held on.

The doctor and nurse came to check on her periodically, but she stayed in the same state. Then, finally after a few hours, the doctor came out smiling.

"She'll be alright." He announced. I feel relieved and so does Toramaru. Nonomi had left to tell my parents about this. Toramaru asked if we could visit her, but the doctor said that it wouldn't be advisable. Toramaru was visibly disappointed, so I decided to try to comfort him, hoping I won't say anything insensitive.

"Cheer up Toramaru! She's OK, isn't she? We'll be able to meet her tomorrow!" I try to say brightly.

Toramaru smiles a bit and does something much unexpected. He comes and hugs me, and I feel like I have been drugged. A euphoric sensation fills me, almost making me light-headed. He soon lets go and I feel heat rise to my cheeks. I quickly turn around.

"I-I have to go…" I stammer, before running off. The heat left my cheek soon, but I still feel light-headed.

What's happening to me? I think I'm falling for him of all people. We aren't even the same age!

Calm down Rebecca, nothing will happen, we're just friends…

OK, seriously confused. Who wouldn't if they feel like that for the person they thought they hated?

What will I do? When in doubt, go to mom I guess.

Making up my mind, I go to talk to mom when I got the first opportunity.

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Umm…" Think Rebecca, think!

"I'm just wondering if er… If Angel made the right choice."

"What do you mean?" Mom looked confused, and so am I to be honest, I just blabbed out the first closest thing that came to mind.

"I mean erm… How does Angel know that she's in love with Gouenji?"

"Well, It's rather complicated, but people just know. I guess if you're talking about signs, they are different for every person, but one thing is always common." My mother says knowingly.

"And that is?" I'm almost dreading the answer.

"Everyone feels vulnerable to the person they love." She says.

"Vulnerable? As in weak?" I ask.

"Yes, And that's why some people mistake love for hatred, they're usually strong and self-reliant, so they hate the feeling. And in fact, that's how they start to hate the very person they love."

"Oh…"

Damn it! And the signs weren't vague either. I guess that settles it. I really hope there's a loophole.

But still, I decide to meet Utsunomia-san, I also helped around their restaurant for a few days, hoping being around him will let me get used to him and this love thing will wear off.

It didn't really, and the only good it did was helping me lose a little weight and give me exercise, so I do the second best thing.

After Utsonomia-san is discharged, I try to avoid Toramaru. Well, it did work out, until one day…

"Rebecca-san, could I have a word in private?" Toramaru asks me, suddenly coming up to me in the hallway. I was no less than alarmed, but decide to hear him out; saying no would've caused a scene for a number of reasons.

He led me to a deserted part of the school, and I feel curious, what could be the reason for all the secrecy?

"Um… Rebecca-san, I'd like to thank you for all your help." He said bowing, I notice he had a bag with him but figured it held his soccer things.

"You know, you could've thanked me in the hallway." I say to him.

"Well, it's not that, I also wanted to give you a thank you present." He says and I don't know what to feel when I see him blushing.

He opens his bag and brings out a pink teddy-bear with a collar adorned with hearts. I was taken off guard torn between scoffing for such a girly present and blushing.

He hands it to me and I say "Thanks" awkwardly. He turned and dashed away.

I stand and look at the bear. It was no different than a normal teddy-bear, except it had a note attached t the collar. I pull it out and read it.

… O. M. F. G.

I quickly hide the bear and pocket the note. I dash towards the classroom where my bag is, trying my hardest to hide the blush.

I hope Angel doesn't see me!

And stop blushing Rebecca! If she sees you, you'll get it. Think about the double dates she may pull you into!

I shudder and stop blushing at the thought. I'd rather DIE!

I finally reach my bag and stuff the bear in it, hoping nobody saw me.

The day ends in a haze of vague thoughts, I feel like my mind's been ransacked. The note felt like a treasure, but my tomboy self would think of it as a curse.

The day finally ends, and I try to escape without confrontation with Angel. But I find someone else waiting for me, someone I'm both dyeing and dreading to meet.

"Hi!" He says a little blush evident on his face.

I don't reply; I can't. I just walk silently beside him. He seems to understand and keep silent.

What will I do? Is it the real thing, or just a sick joke? I take a deep breath and calm myself.

Fine, if I feel the same, I'll accept the indignity of it and submit.

I make up my mind and get a little closer to him. I tangle my shaking fingers in his and look at him blushing. He looks at me as well and he takes the gesture as a yes.

I look away; it was like trying to look into a bright light, his dark bluish eyes were so beautiful.

I mentally sigh. Oh well, this has a few bright sides though, breaking anyone who calls me a puma will be a nice distraction from the indignity…

_**Fin**_

* * *

Dreamer: Well that's a wrap… -_-|||

Sky: What? This wasn't even that romantic!

Helen: Give it a rest Sky… Please review!


End file.
